


this is your wake up call

by pllsetskyonice (hma1313)



Series: Otayuri Week 2017 [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, OtaYuri Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9879002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hma1313/pseuds/pllsetskyonice
Summary: Otabek's clothes keep disappearing, and he's not entirely sure why.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Otayuri Week Day 4: Domesticity/Intimacy or ~~Long Distance~~
> 
> Title taken from [Wake Up Call by Hardwell](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wyOXcmyenXY).
> 
> This can be [read on tumblr](http://pllsetskyonice.tumblr.com/post/157589807474/this-is-your-wake-up-call) if you prefer.

They’ve been living together for three months when Otabek first notices it. He hasn’t seen his Kazakhstan team jacket for a week now, and although he first thought he must have put it in the wash or something, it hasn’t turned up in the clean laundry, so he’s counting it as missing. Maybe he misplaced it at the rink, or left it at someone’s house. There’s probably a perfectly logical explanation for this.

Except.

Except his wardrobe seems to be significantly depleted every time he opens the door. Clothes he puts in the laundry basket don’t come back. The blanket on his and Yuri’s bed disappeared two weeks ago and he has no idea where it’s gone. Every time he puts a clean towel out in the bathroom, it’ll be gone as soon as he’s next showered. His things keep disappearing, and he has no idea where they’re going.

He blames the cat at first. Looks at her bed suspiciously, turns it upside down and shakes it, but to no avail. It only gains him a unimpressed yowl and a scratch across his forearm. Not her, then.

It doesn’t help that Yuri’s spent the past few weeks being sort of distant with him. Sometimes, Otabek won’t see him for hours on end, and he has no idea where Yuri goes or what he does in that time.

It’s a complete mystery, one that only continues as the days tick by.

* * *

Yuri’s closet isn’t ever a place Otabek ventures, but it’s day twenty two and he doesn’t have any underwear left. It’s ridiculous, the rate at which half his possessions seem to be disappearing to god knows where, so he supposes he’ll just have to borrow some of Yuri’s stuff for now until his clothing turns up.

He opens the door to Yuri’s closet, and his eyes widen in surprise. He looks around the space, and it seems like – yes, it’s all here. His Kazakhstan jacket sits neatly folded on top of a pile of his clothes, the blanket from the bed is spread across the floor, cushions and pillows giving the small room a homey feel. He’s heard about omegas nesting before, but in all the time he’s spent with Yuri and all the heats they’ve spent together, Yuri’s never really shown nesting tendencies. There was that one time he stole the t-shirt out of the bottom of Otabek’s gym bag, and Otabek never saw his scarf again after he gave it to Yuri at the airport when they were saying their goodbyes, but he never thought he’d witness this.

“What the fuck are you doing?” an angry voice asks from the bedroom door. Yuri is standing there, arms crossed and with a frown on his face. Otabek can smell the distress coming from him, and then he starts to worry, because he’s clearly done something wrong. He vaguely remembers something from high school biology about omegas not liking it when their alpha disturbs their nest, something about wanting to feel safe, and he gets it. He probably shouldn’t have gone in Yuri’s closet without asking first.

“Sorry,” Otabek says, stepping away. “I didn’t realise that was here.”

“That’s kind of the point,” Yuri mutters as he goes to close the closet door. “You’re not meant to see it until I go into heat.”

“You’ve never… done that before,” Otabek says, waving a hand at the closed door. “Why start now?”

“I think it’s a side effect of the suppressants I’ve just come off,” Yuri explains, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Otabek sits down next to him and gently puts an arm around his omega, letting Yuri lean into his touch at his own pace. “I mean, it is a natural thing to do, but I’ve never felt a particular desire to do it before. Papa always told stories about the nests Dad used to build as well, so maybe that’s something to do with it. I don’t know. It feels nice in there, though. Safe.”

“I understand.” Otabek presses a kiss to the top of Yuri’s head and smiles as he smells Yuri’s scent fade from being distressed to being happy and content. “You’ve taken all my underwear, though. I don’t have any left.”

Yuri laughs. “Sorry,” he says. “I didn’t realise I’d taken so much. You won’t need it for the next few days anyway.”

“You’re going into heat?”

Yuri nods. “I think it’ll have hit by tonight,” he replies. “I can already feel it starting to build.”

“Alright,” Otabek says. “You want breakfast?”

“Please.”

* * *

Otabek makes pancakes, soft and delicious and drowned in syrup because they’re both going to need their energy for the next few days. He calls Yuuri and Victor to let them know that he and Yuri won’t be in training for the rest of the week.

He also asks Yuuri about his son’s sudden nesting habit.

“It’s probably just hormones,” Yuuri explains. “Some omegas feel the desire to nest more than others, some never nest, some only do it when they’re pregnant. The suppressants Yuri was on were hormonal, so it might be his body responding to the change. Unless…”

“Unless what?”

“Um.” Otabek can practically hear how uncomfortable Yuuri is on the other end of the line. “Some omegas… they only nest when they want to become pregnant, or they’re thinking of trying for a baby. Have you talked about having kids at all?”

“Never really in great deal. I mean – we’ll have children one day, I guess – but Yuri’s only eighteen! If I knock him up know his skating career will never be the same again! Can he really want kids now?”

“Yes,” Yuuri says with a resigned sigh. “I wanted kids when I was his age, and that was before I met Victor. I didn’t have Yuri until I was twenty six and although that’s about the age most omegas have kids, it still felt like I’d waited far too long for it to actually happen. So yes, it’s entirely possible that he wants kids now. You need to talk to him.”

“I know. Thanks, Yuuri.”

“Anytime. And Otabek?”

“Yeah?”

“Whatever… whatever happens, know that you’ll always have my full support. Okay?”

“Okay.”

* * *

They’re sitting on the couch, Otabek feeding Yuri strawberries dipped in chocolate whilst the sweet smell of Yuri’s preheat fills the air around them, when Otabek decides to bring up the subject of children.

“I was talking to your dad earlier,” he says casually as he feeds Yuri another strawberry, “and he was talking about all the different reasons why omegas nest. Apparently, some only do it when they’re thinking about getting pregnant. I didn’t know that.”

A blush spreads across Yuri’s cheeks, one that Otabek knows isn’t related to his heat. He’s silent for a few moments before he eventually speaks. “Don’t you want kids?” he asks in a small voice.

“Well, yes,” Otabek admits. “Of course I do. I just thought you’d want to wait a few more years and win a few more medals before we become parents.”

Yuri shifts around in his seat, looking uncomfortable. “I guess,” he murmurs, taking another strawberry off the plate and picking at the chocolate on it.

“You want kids now.” It’s not a question, it’s a statement, one which Yuri nods at, looking down at his lap. “Hey,” Otabek says, turning his mate to face him, “it’s okay. If you really want this, then we’ll do it.”

“Really?” Yuri asks, his eyes shining with hope and excitement. “I still want to skate, I do, I always will, and I’ll go back to skating competitively afterwards, I know I will, but I just feel like I need to… do this right now.”

“Alright, then let’s do this.” Otabek stands up from the couch before leaning back down to pick his mate up bridal style. “Is there anything missing from this nest of yours?”

“Just you,” Yuri mumbles, staring up at Otabek with wide, doting eyes. “I love you, Beka.”

“I love you too, Yura.”

* * *

“So, Dad, Papa, are you listening? I’ve got something important to ask you.”

“We’re listening,” Victor assures him.

“How do you feel about becoming grandparents?”

“I think,” Yuuri says after a moment of silence, “that sounds like wonderful fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [pllsetskyonice](http://pllsetskyonice.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And yes, I do plan to continue this series at some point!


End file.
